Breezin
by Spookyteacher
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a family of reckless domestic terrorists... maybe.


Title: Breezin' Author: Spookyteacher E-mail: spkyteach@aol.com Archiving: Gossamer -Yes! Anywhere else, okay as long as all these headers are attached. And please let me know where it's at... I want to visit! Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: US6, the movie Category: X Subcategory: A Keyword: M/S UST (Please note: This probably cannot be classified as true MSR, BUT... noromos be forewarned: There are some decidedly warm and fuzzy moments) Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a domestic terrorism case, one that strikes Mulder as odd. Disclaimer: Everyone else is so clever with this... Chris Carter, Fox, Ten Thirteen, David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, et al: I'm just borrowing them, guys. I promise I'll return them in almost new condition after playing with them. Besides, I'm a teacher; how are you gonna get any amount of money from a teacher?! Dedication: I have to dedicate this to the ladies at X-Files Views and Phenomena. Jan, you run a great site! You guys are the best! Thanks! Thanks to Julie1 and Claudia for proofreading, also. Cool sites: Spookyteacher's X-Files Trivia- (my site!) http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Starship/5467 and X-Files Views and Phenomena: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dungeon/3881 (where you can see the collage that Julie1 designed for this fanfic) 

National Air and Space Museum Washington, D.C. 

Groups of people are filing past John Glenn's Friendship 7 capsule display, looking through the Plexiglas window at the cramped quarters. 

"That seat doesn't look real comfortable," a middle-aged woman observes. 

"Hon...it was built for weightlessness," her husband informs her, a bit condescendingly. 

The woman graces her husband with a cold stare and moves on to the next display. He follows quietly. 

"John Glenn orbited the Earth in this capsule in 1961," a man instructs his teenage son and daughter as they stop to take in the display. "It was part of the Mercury program. He was the first American to orbit the Earth. "I remember I was in kindergarten when he went up," the man continues a bit whimsically. "We talked about him in class and the amazing things..." 

The man's wife leans in between him and the kids, who really aren't paying any attention to their Dad, and announces, "I'm going to the restroom...be right back." 

He nods slightly and continues without missing a beat, "...they did. My Dad took me to watch the night sky to see him. We saw the capsule pass over. It was a light that went across the sky, like a shooting star, but slower. It was so amazing..." 

The man's lecture continues as the kids still pay him no attention. Others file past the display, oblivious to the man and his children. Most don't stop in the area for any length of time. They keep moving onward, to the Space Race, Star Wars, and other display areas. 

The wife comes out of the bathroom and, instead of rejoining her family, she crosses to where the security guard is standing. She smiles sweetly at the guard as she approaches him. He smiles back, then turns his attention away from the woman to check out another section of the museum. 

The woman does not turn away. Instead, she grabs the guard's gun from its holster on his belt. He grabs for her, but she's already running away. She charges past her family and stops in a corner of the exhibit room. The security guard is in hot pursuit and on the radio calling for help. 

Her husband catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He does a double take when he sees her in the corner aiming a gun at them. She crouches... 

"Tricia?!!" the man calls loudly to his wife as she raises the gun. 

The teenagers turn just in time to see their mother open fire on the crowd. 

Pandemonium ensues as people scatter, hit the floor, and duck behind any available cover for protection. She continues firing, emptying the gun. 

Her husband shoves his kids to the floor and covers them with his body. The kids are screaming. 

As she runs out of bullets, three security guards wrestle her to the ground. She continues to fight frantically with the guards, managing to break free briefly. As one of the guards reaches for her, he grabs her leather jacket and it comes off into his hands. 

The woman continues her dash for freedom for several steps, then she stops. She turns around and spots her husband and kids lying on the floor. She looks at them quizzically and asks, "Mark, what are you doing on the floor? What's going on? Why are..." 

She's cut off as the security guards reach her and, again, wrestle her to the floor. She screams as they handcuff and roughly raise her to her feet. 

"Mark!! Mark!! MARK!!" the woman screams frantically for her husband as she's led away. "Wait a minute..." she suddenly says in a quiet tone. "Is this a practical joke? This HAS to be a joke!" She turns back towards her husband and yells, "Mark! Don't worry! This MUST be one of Connie's jokes!" But, as they roughly push her through a door into a private office area, she panics. "Wait a minute! What's going on, guys?" She suddenly realizes the men are very serious. She flails wildly as they push her through the doors."What about my family? Mark!! What about the White House?! MARK?!!!" 

Federal Courthouse That evening 

Tricia Allen sits with her head down on the table and her arms over her head, trying to block out the FBI agents' questions. 

"What group are you connected with?" 

"Why the Smithsonian?" 

"What was all that about the White House?" 

"Do you know how many people you hurt? How many you almost killed?" 

"Do you know how much it's gonna cost to repair John Glenn's capsule?" 

"Was your husband involved?" 

At that, her head pops up and she says very hoarsely, "No! Mark wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone!" 

"Then, this was all your idea?" 

"No," she states in a low voice, still hoarse. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember before the officers were WRESTLING with me on the floor, is riding the Metro into the city this morning. I don't remember anything else." 

"Oh...Mrs. Allen... you mean to tell us you don't remember shooting at everyone? Shooting at law enforcement officers? Shooting at kids?" the agent says loudly as he slams his hands on the table and leans in towards Mrs. Allen. She just closes her eyes and drops her head to the table. 

Outside, Mulder and a blond, middle-aged man are observing through the mirrored window. Mulder turns and walks away. 

"You leaving?" Special Agent Carter asks. 

"This sure as hell is getting us nowhere," Mulder states as he opens the door. 

"Mulder..." Carter begins to chastise. 

"Tell ya what Carter... You stay here and take notes. I'm going for pizza," Mulder counters. 

Carter discontinues the argument as his attention is immediately focused past Mulder. 

"Hey, Mulder... your partner's here," Carter informs him. 

Mulder turns to see Scully walking down the corridor towards them. She is looking down, reading a file. 

"Gee, Carter, thanks! I would've never recognized her," Mulder replies sarcastically. 

"Hey, Mulder?" 

"What?!" 

"Y'know, if you could set me up... Is she involved with anyone? I mean I'd really appreciate if you could help me hook up with..." 

"Carter!" Mulder states forcefully, "She's involved." 

"Oh yeah?...... Who?" Carter inquires. 

Several long seconds pass. 

Finally, Mulder replies, "Work." 

At that moment Scully walks up, closing the file. 

"Mulder, sorry," she says a bit breathlessly, "Traffic was such a bear! So... this woman opened fire in the Smithsonian today. How's the interview going?" 

"Hello, Dana," Carter interjects. 

Scully turns around, noticing Special Agent Carter for the first time. "Oh... hello, Carter." She, then, turns her attention back to her partner. 

"It's not going anywhere. They keep bombarding her with questions and she's not answering." 

As the partners confer, they unconsciously turn their backs to Carter, who shakes his head and walks back into the room. 

"What about her ties to the militia? Her brother?" 

"Nope." 

"What do you mean "nope" Mulder? "Nope" he's not militia? Or "nope" she hasn't answered?" 

"That one she did answer. In this case "nope" means she hasn't spoken to him in over five years. She said she hasn't talked to him BECAUSE he, quote, wigged out and joined the militia wackos, unquote," Mulder answers before abruptly changing the subject. "So? What's your report?" 

Scully is momentarily confused by the sudden subject change. Then, she realizes what he's asking. 

"Mulder. I'm fi..." she starts to respond, then stops. She smiles at Mulder. 

Mulder smiles back in silent acknowledgment that old habits are hard to break. He raises his eyebrows, asking his question again. 

"Actually, nothing's changed since my last check-up. The doctor says I'm fine." 

Mulder smiles wider and nods his head. He looks like he's about to say something, but Carter, who's leaning out the door, interrupts him. 

"Guys, interview's over and Kersh wants a report tonight. Can we get going on this?" 

Scully sees Mulder working his jaw muscles and knows Carter is really getting on his nerves. She scowls slightly at him. His expression softens in understanding of the silent request. 

"Carter... Look, why don't you head on back? I'll catch a ride with Scully." 

Carter nods and squeezes past the agents, who are still standing in the doorway. As he walks down the corridor, he mumbles to himself, "Mr. and Mrs. Spooky..." 

Mulder turns to Scully after Carter has left. "Looks like Carter's vying for Kersh's golden boy, now. God, is that guy annoying or what?" 

"Mulder," Scully says in her 'please listen/you don't know everything' voice. "The guy is just ambitious. He's not brown-nosing, really, just trying to work his way up." 

"Oh, well... perhaps I should've fixed you up, then..." 

"What?! Fix me up?" 

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Ambitious wanted a fix-em-up," Mulder states flippantly. "A fix..." Scully repeats, baffled for a second. "A date? Is that what you're talking about Mulder?" 

"I think that's what you call it Scully. It's been so long, they may have changed it." 

"No kidding..." Scully adds. 

There are a couple minutes of silence. Then, Mulder becomes serious and says, "Scully... if you want to go out with him, then..." 

Scully is jolted out of her reverie and looks at Mulder, an expression on her face that might be described as shocked. 

"Uh... no, Mulder. That's okay." 

"Don't want to take a chance?" 

"Mulder..." Scully says with some disdain, then stops and reconsiders. "He's not my type." 

Mulder smiles at this and guides Scully down the corridor. 

"And that type would be?" 

"Oh, the usual... tall, dark, aliens, ghosts, giant flukeworms, and, of course, mutants with tails." 

Hoover Building Next morning 

Scully arrives at her desk and notes the condition of Mulder's desk: computer on, papers strewn all over, sunflower seeds here and there, coffee mug missing... She concludes he is working elsewhere in the building. And her knowledge of most things Mulder leads her to the decision that he was in that office piecing together the X-Files, again. He's working behind closed doors hoping no one would catch him. She knocks on the door, a bit reluctant to go in there and remind him of the obvious. 

"Who is it?" 

"Mulder, it's me." 

"Come on in, Scully." 

Scully opens the door and walks in. She sees Mulder sitting in front of a monitor. She takes a breath before beginning her familiar, cautionary speech. 

"Mulder, one of these days it's going to be Kersh at that door or walking right in here. And you know what he'll do if he sees..." 

Scully abruptly stops the speech as she focuses on the images on the monitor. It's not the burned remnants of the X-Files. It looks like surveillance video. 

"When he sees what, Scully?" Mulder asks without looking away from the monitor. 

"What are you watching, Mulder?" 

"Hmmm?" Mulder intones as he continues to intently study the monitor. 

"Mulder, is that surveillance video?" 

"Mmmm, hmmm... from yesterday," he answers, still intent on the video. 

"Why?" Scully asks. 

Mulder doesn't answer. Instead, he reaches back and pulls her up next to him. "Scully, look at this." 

He stops the fast forward and pushes the play button on the remote. The tape plays showing Tricia Allen break free from the guards, run a few steps, then stop. 

"See?" Mulder asks. "Why'd she stop?" 

Scully shakes her head. "I don't know. Play it again, Mulder." 

Mulder grins and looks up at Scully. She grins back, realizing what she said. 

He hits rewind and says, "I personally prefer Casa Bianca: The Back Room at Rick's, but..." 

Scully has turned back to the monitor, though Mulder can feel that she's cut her eyes towards him. 

He hits the play button and they watch the segment again. 

"Were there other guards coming that we couldn't see on the video? Was her path blocked and she knew she couldn't escape?" Scully asks. 

"Not according to the guards' reports. They all said she just suddenly stopped and turned to her family. Scully, check out her facial expressions." 

Mulder rewinds the tape once again and plays it slowly this time. 

"See. While she's shooting her face is contorted. All of the muscles are tight. In fact, look closely and you'll see she's biting her lip so hard it's bleeding. Now..." he continues as he fast forwards the tape, "...check out her face after she's caught." 

They watch closely as she struggles with the guards, breaks free, and then stops. 

"Her face is relaxed. She just looks... confused. She's looking at her family here?" Scully observes and queries. 

"Yeah... See the complete change? And, get this Scully, she kept asking them if this was a practical joke. Apparently, she thought her best friend was putting one over on her. The guards' reports and her interview state she did not remember what had happened at all." 

"Mulder, maybe she's just very good. Her brother is militia. That's been confirmed. And her husband's been writing congressmen about getting rid of the IRS." 

"The husband was questioned yesterday and released. They found no indication that he was involved. At least, nothing they could justify holding him on. Scully..." 

Scully turns to face Mulder. 

"I want to go talk to Mrs. Allen." 

"Why?!" 

"Why?! Scully, we have an investigation to complete and questioning the suspect is part of the investigation." 

"You're following procedure?!" 

"AND, I didn't like how that interview was done yesterday." 

"Mulder, this is a domestic terrorism case," Scully replies, trying to figure out what was happening. "The last time you jumped into a terrorism case... you HAVEN'T jumped into one of these cases. Why now? Why this one?" 

"You have to ask after all these years?" Mulder asks as he grabs his jacket and heads for the door. "Think ol' Kersh will think I'm kissing his ass?" he continues as he opens the door. He flings the jacket over his shoulder and turns to go out the door, only to stop short. Kersh is standing there. 

"Agent Mulder? What, pray tell, are you working on behind closed doors?" Kersh asks as he peers past Mulder into the room. 

"Sir... we have a case we're working on," Mulder answers. 

"What now, Mulder? Aliens? Vampires? Ghosts? The Easter Bunny?" 

"No, sir," Scully answers for Mulder as she steps into Kersh's view for the first time. 

"Agent Scully... should've known..." Kersh says in a low voice. 

"Sir, Agent Mulder and I are investigating the shooting at the Smithsonian," Scully informs him. 

"You are?" Kersh asks, obviously surprised. 

"Yes... we were just leaving to continue..." Mulder says, trying to squeeze past the assistant director. 

Kersh moves a bit, allowing Mulder to pass. 

"Why are you working in here? Why not at your desks?" Kersh asks. 

"Much better make-out spot, sir," Mulder mumbles as Scully comes up beside him. 

"What? Agent Mulder..." Kersh asks, confused. 

"Better monitor... video equipment, sir," Scully answers as she pushes Mulder to leave. 

"I want a report on your progress ASAP. TOMORROW, agents." 

Kersh turns away to head for his office, but turns back quickly after hearing a grunt. He notes Mulder is rubbing his arm and Scully is walking briskly ahead of her partner now. He turns back to his office, shaking his head. 

Federal prison That afternoon 

"I've told EVERYONE, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't shoot at anybody. The last thing I remember is riding the METRO in yesterday morning. We were going to the Smithsonian. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor and these big guards are wrestling with me! I don't know why they think I shot at those people," Tricia Allen tells the agents. She is very upset. 

"Mrs. Allen, surveillance video clearly shows you firing the guard's gun at the crowd. All of the witnesses state you fired the gun," Scully informs her. 

"WHY would I shoot those people?!" Mrs. Allen asks, agitated. "There is no reason. It makes no sense. Obviously, someone shoved that gun in my hand after they did it. I KNOW I didn't do that!" 

"So, the last thing you remember is being on the METRO that morning. You don't remember visiting the museum?" Mulder asks, redirecting the interview. 

"Well, no...I don't know why, but..." 

"Do you remember anything at all before being wrestled to the floor by the guards?" 

"No....Well....I remember I saw my family...my husband and kids lying on the floor. I called to them and that is when I was knocked to the floor." 

"And, what did you think was going on at that point?" 

"I don't know....I mean, I thought I'd missed something. Something wasn't right. Then, I thought it was all a horrible practical joke." 

"Why a practical joke?" 

"Because my friend Connie loves practical jokes. She's been threatening to do something like they do in all those Bloopers and Practical Jokes shows. I figured she'd somehow gotten the guards and cops in on it." 

"You don't believe that now?" 

"No," Mrs. Allen says, a bit ashamed, "I know this is very real. But, there has to be a rational explanation for this." 

"When you saw your family, just before you were knocked down, what did you think?" 

"I don't know. It just was...well..it was kinda like waking up." 

"From a dream?" Scully asked breaking her long silence. Both Mulder and Mrs. Allen are startled slightly and turn towards her. 

"Kind of... But really more like just from being asleep." 

"Have you ever experienced anything like that before?" Mulder picks up the questioning again. 

Mrs. Allen throws him a disgusted look and answers, "No. Nothing like this has EVER happened to me before." 

"Mrs. Allen, I'm not sure what's really going on here. But, I believe you. And I believe the guards. We have video showing you fire the gun. It was you," Mulder explains. He pulls out a still photo from the video that shows Mrs. Allen firing the weapon at the crowd. This is the first time she's seen this. 

"But....my family....NO! It's not true! It's not! I would never...I couldn't...No! No!" he cries as she stands and begins frantically pacing the room. "No! This isn't right...it can't be. No! I didn't do it! I couldn't! That's wrong! That picture is WRONG!" 

She continues pacing and ranting, oblivious to Mulder and Scully. 

Mulder motions with his head for them to leave. Scully moves towards the door and Mulder follows. 

Suddenly, Tricia Allen grabs Mulder's arm and yells at him, "Look! This had GOT to be a very elaborate joke! Right? Tell me!" 

"This is no joke, ma'am," Scully interjects. 

Mrs. Allen seems to ignore her, "Look... call Connie! Tell her it's over! She got me...she got me GOOD! Alright? Tell her?" 

Mulder manages to pry his arm out of her grip and they leave. 

"Call her! Call her now! Please!" Mrs. Allen yells as they close the door. 

Brothers K Fast Food Place Arlington 

Mark Allen picks up his family's breakfast order at the counter and carries it to the table where his kids are waiting. He unloads the tray as Drew plays with his Gameboy and Abby reads from Teen People. 

"Okay, heads up. We've got a lot to do today. We've got to get your mother out of there." He takes a deep breath before passing out the food on the ray. "Let's see....hot cakes....cinnamon rolls... TWO omelet biscuits...wait a minute! Where are the hash browns? And, Abby, they forgot your apple juice, too! Damn...They screwed up the order!" 

He snatches back all of the food and replaces it on the tray. He grabs the biscuit from Drew just as he is about to take a bite. 

"Hey!" Drew complains. 

"They're going to fix this!" Mr. Allen promises as he leaves the table. He marches back to the counter, ignoring everyone in line. 

"Hey! This order is wrong...Fix it!" he commands. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll take care of it as soon as I finish this lady's order," the worker placates. 

"NO! Fix the order NOW!" he demands. 

"Sir, I will fix it. I just have to get this woman's order. Now, if you would please just..." 

The worker doesn't get to finish as he is knocked backwards by Mr. Allen, who's leaped across the counter at him. 

Drew and Abby Allen hear the commotion and spot their father throwing punches behind the counter. They run to the counter and stand with the other customers, dumbstruck. 

Allen is restrained by several workers and is pulled to the back office. He kicks and screams and curses the entire time. 

Drew and Abby continue staring as their father disappears into the office. 

"What the...? Man! This is crazy!" Drew Allen complains as the crowd disperses. 

"NO, DUH! They've both flipped out! Do you know what they're going to do back home when they hear about this? I can kiss that sorority goodbye!" Abby cries bitterly. 

"Mulder, are you buying her story?" Scully asks from behind the wheel as they head back to the Hoover building. 

Mulder looks over at Scully, smiles slightly, and pulls some seeds from his pocket. He shakes his head a bit and says, "Scully, she seems genuinely confused. I'm not really sure what is really going on here." He punctuates this by popping a seed in his mouth. 

"What next?" Scully asks, knowing it was not the time to push Mulder for his thoughts...yet. 

Mulder opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by his phone ringing. 

"Mulder," he answers it. 

"When?.....mmm hmmm...Where is he now?....okay...we'll check it out." 

"What is it?" Scully asks as he hangs up. 

"It seems MISTER Allen has had a run-in with the law, now. He's being brought in to the Arlington Police Headquarters as we speak." 

Scully flashes a surprised look at Mulder, then heads the car towards Virginia as Mulder pops more seeds. 

Arlington Police Station 

Mulder and Scully arrive at the police station and find it in total chaos. Policemen and others are running around and ducking for cover. They fight their way in and Scully is immediately hit by something. 

"OW!" she groans as Mulder steadies her. 

She rubs her neck and Mulder surveys the scene: Drew Allen is leaping from desk to desk, throwing anything he can get his hands on. Mulder pulls Scully with him to the side as a stapler is hurled towards them. 

Police are pursuing the unruly teen as he continues his rampage. His father, in handcuffs, is chasing him, also. 

"Drew! Stop that! What the hell do you think you're doing? Boy, get down! Dammit, I said stop!" Allen yells. 

Finally, several officers wrestle Drew to the floor. He continues to kick and flail and scream at them. 

"Drew, just calm down! Please, calm down....you're only making it worse. Drew!" his father pleads. 

The officers drag Drew to the back. He's kicking and fighting them every step of the way. 

"You okay?" Mulder asks, turning his attention back to Scully. 

"Yeah," she answers, still rubbing her neck. "What hit me?" 

Mulder gingerly checks her neck where she's been rubbing, pulling her hand back. It's red, but not bleeding. He rubs it and glances down at the floor. It is littered with staplers, tape dispensers, nameplates, baskets, books, picture frames, broken coffee cups, among other things. 

"Any of that crap could've hit you," Mulder observes, still rubbing her neck. 

"May I help you?" an uniformed officer asks. 

Scully steps away from Mulder slightly and answers, "Uh, yes. We're looking for a prisoner, someone who was just brought in... Mark Allen?" 

"Oh, him. He's over there," the officer informs them as he points across the room. 

"Alright! Commotion's over! Let's get this place cleaned up. Back to work," the sergeant orders before going back into his office. 

Mulder and Scully move towards the desk where Mark Allen is now seated, his head in his hands. 

Mulder shows his badge to the officer as he asks, "May we have a word?" 

The officer looks a bit surprised, then rises from his desk. They move several feet from the desk. 

"FBI?" he asks. 

"Yes, I'm Mulder, this is my partner, Scully. We just came from questioning that man's wife, who's being held in D.C." 

"His wife?" the officer asks, shocked. "Wait a minute... Allen! She's the nut who shot at all those people at Air and Space yesterday, right? Jeez! GREAT family!" 

"What exactly happened here?" Scully asks. 

"We brought in Mr. Allen after he attacked a fast food worker at the Brothers K here. We have him on assault and resisting arrest. Shortly after arriving at the station, the son went berserk." 

"His son?" Scully asks. 

"Yeah....the son and daughter were with him at Brothers K. We brought them in until a social worker could get here. But, it seems the son is gonna be spending time in juvy, instead." 

"And Mr. Allen assaulted a fast food worker?" Mulder questions. 

The officer nods his head. "Apparently the guy got his order wrong." 

"Took 'have it your way' literally," Mulder mumbles glancing back at Allen. 

"Any idea what set the son off?" Scully asks. 

"No...maybe he was cheesed about his old man. He and his sister were just sitting over there quietly," the officer motions towards some, now empty, chairs against the wall. "Then he's leaping around the room throwing stuff at us. Hey! Where's the sister?" 

All three of them scan the room. 

"Oh....there she is. Maggie's getting her some water," the officer says as he motions towards a desk where a female officer is standing beside a young girl. 

"Can we finish this after I've processed Mr. Allen?" 

"Yeah," Mulder responds as his attention is drawn away from Abby Allen. "We may want to talk to him later." 

"I think we can handle that," the officer answers as he heads back to his desk. 

Scully steps towards Mulder. "You think... what? This is tied to yesterday's shooting?" 

Mulder nods his head. "This IS the husband AND the son, now, as well. There's no question: something's going on here." 

Scully takes in his remarks. "Group hypnosis? Environmental poisoning resulting in dementia? Or just simultaneous familial psychological dysfunction?" she asks, a bit facetiously. 

Mulder looks at Scully for several beats, seeming to pierce her with his gaze, then he replies, "Oooo....Scully! You know how..." But he doesn't finish his thought as Drew Allen appears in the doorway they're standing next. Drew is now completely subdued, until he spots his father. 

"Dad! Help! What's goin' on? They won't tell me anything!" he calls. He is crying and his eyes are red. He's not fighting the police who are escorting him. 

"Drew, just hold on. We'll straighten all of this out," Allen calls to his son. And then he mumbles to himself, "As soon as I figure THIS out." 

Hoover building Next Morning 

Scully arrives at her desk and finds Mulder's the same as the previous morning. She goes straight to that room, knowing he's there. She doesn't even knock this time. 

"Mulder," she calls as she enters the room. 

"Scully, check this out," Mulder calls back, as if he were expecting her at just that moment. 

He has another video on the monitor and a stack of folders on the table in front of him. 

"What is THIS video?" Scully asks. 

"It's from Brothers K yesterday. Watch this. See? There's Mr. Allen....he leaps across the counter at the worker... they fight... the other workers pull him off the worker... they drag him to the back..." 

"Mulder?" 

"Hmmm," Mulder answers looking away from the monitor. 

"I can see. I don't need the John Madden play-by-play." 

Mulder tilts his head in apology. 

"What is your point here?" Scully queries. 

"Scully, remember the Air and Space video?" 

She looks at him, waiting. 

"Let me refresh your memory," he says as he removes the tape from the VCR and inserts another. "Okay....now remember? Mrs. Allen gets the guard's gun...crosses over..." 

"Mulder!" 

"Sorry..." 

They continue watching the video in silence. 

When it's finished, Mulder looks at Scully, expectantly. 

Finally she replies, "So?" 

"Scully, you didn't see IT? The similarity?" 

"They both went crazy. But she was shooting people, he was beating up a guy. What?" 

Mulder smiles at her. "The jacket, Scully. They both were wearing the SAME leather jacket. AND, Drew was wearing a leather jacket yesterday when he was running wild at the police station. I checked. It's being held at juvenile services with the rest of his possessions." 

"You think it's the same jacket? The police would have the parents' jackets, as well, right? Maybe the entire family had matching leather jackets..." 

"Uh unh, Scully. I checked. Neither Mrs. nor Mr. Allen have jackets in their possessions at their respective lock-up locations." 

"How would they all have worn the same jacket?" 

"The guards at Air and Space stated they gave Mr. Allen the leather jacket. Remember - it came off and was left on the floor when they dragged her away. They just gave him her jacket, regardless of procedure. The fast food workers gave the kids their dad's jacket after they'd taken it off him, before the police arrived." 

Scully looks at Mulder as he's explaining, then she looks away. Finally, she says, "A jacket?" 

"It IS that jacket, Scully. Something about it causes those violent outbursts." 

"The jacket?" she asks again. 

Mulder nods. 

"Wouldn't side effects of alien abduction experiments be a more plausible explanation?" Scully deadpans. "You want to take that to Kersh?" 

"Good one, Scully," Mulder says, as he licks his index finger and flips it in the air in a mark of one up for Scully. "Guess this blows my shot at being his chief boot-licker, huh? Come on." 

"Where are we going?" 

"In search of the maddening jacket," Mulder answers in his best Rod Serling voice. 

Miller's Grove Shopping Plaza Humboldt, N.J. 

At a produce store, a man is thumping cantaloupes, checking their ripeness. He thumps several, apparently not finding one to his liking. As he continues, his thumping becomes stronger. The thumping turns into a violent knocking. Then, he heaves one to the floor, alarming everyone in the store. He takes no notice of the others as he grabs another melon and throws it to the floor. 

Two workers stop him and lead him to the back as he yells, "None of them are ripe! You're selling unripe melons! And we don't have to take it!" 

As he disappears with the workers through the back doors, the other customers turn away and return to their conversations and shopping. 

Two women are checking out at one of the registers. The younger woman is crying. The older woman pleads with her, "I thought you'd stopped that. Please! They've already had one scene here today, let's not make another." 

The younger woman wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The calm lasts about thirty seconds, before the tears return. 

"Oh, for God's sake, Sarah! Can't we talk about this at home?" Then, in a whisper, she adds, "You two have just been married TWO months. How could he have fallen out of love with you that quick?!" 

"He doesn't love me anymore, Mom. I know it!" Sarah wails. 

"Shhh!" Her mother pleads. She looks apologetically at the cashier who smiles back. "Let's talk about this at home." 

The younger woman again tries to steel herself, but doesn't succeed. She continues to cry quietly as her mother completes her purchases and hustles her out the door. 

"Sarah, you're being ridiculous. You just got back from your honeymoon! He still loves you. Why would you say he didn't?" the mother asks as they head to the car. 

"Ridiculous?!" Sarah wails. "Ridiculous! I know my husband. He doesn't love me anymore. I just know. Mom, you don't know," Sarah adds as they turn to the car. 

They pass a man carrying a bag from the Good Times Liquor Store. He's whistling happily to himself until a woman grabs his arm and wheels him around. 

"What the hell?" 

"You DON'T want to do that," the woman informs him, calmly. 

"What?! Karen?!" he asks, dumfounded. 

"That!" she says, tugging at the bag in his hand. 

"What are you talking about, Karen?" 

"What am I talking about?! THIS!" she yells at him as she snatches the bag out of his hand. "This is evil, Dave, and it's only going to hurt you and everyone who loves you. You have to stop!" 

Dave stares at her incredulously until she turns and runs away, with his bag of liquor. 

"Hey!" the man shouts, realizing what has happened. He gives chase. "Karen, gimme that back!" 

"Never!" she yells over her shoulder. 

She runs down the walkway, nearly knocking over several shoppers. 

A man passing by tells Dave, "One hell of a wifey you got there!" 

"She's not my wife! She's my dental hygienist!" he snaps back as he follows her around the corner and nearly plows into Mulder. 

"Whoah!" Mulder exclaims as he backpedals towards the wall, out of the man's way. 

"Sorry, man!" the man calls back as he continues his pursuit. Then, to Karen, he yells, "Stop! Dammit, Karen! What a bitch!" 

"It's this liquor that makes you talk like that! I'll get rid of it!" she calls back, as Mulder and Scully observe. 

They disappear around another corner. 

"Nice welcome," Scully says as they continue walking. 

"Small town hospitality, you know," Mulder replies. 

They continue around the corner and enter the Andersen Realty office. 

"May I help you?" the receptionist asks. 

"Yes. We're here to see Melanie Stewart," Mulder replies. 

"Just a moment," she requests as she punches some numbers into the phone. 

A minute later, Melanie Stewart greets them. 

"Agent Mulder?" she asks. 

"Yes. This is my partner, Agent Scully." 

"Why don't we move to my desk," she says as she turns to lead them. 

They move to her desk and sit. 

"So, how can I help you? You said this had to do with an estate sale?" Ms. Stewart asks. 

"Yes," Mulder answers. "We wanted information about the Hagerman sale. We understand there was a large sale at that home a couple weeks ago." 

"The Hagerman sale was... 10 days ago," she states, checking her desk calendar. "Yeah... it was a large sale. I think just about everybody in town came out to that sale. More out of curiosity than to shop." 

"Why was that?" Scully asks. 

"Well, the Hagermans were a very... umm...eccentric couple. They never came into town, really. They sent for groceries. They didn't go to church. In fact, they never really left that house. They had guests in, but they didn't go out. And those guests were not from here. They were people Wayne Hagerman had done business with, from New York or London. Places like that. No, they didn't mix with us from here." 

"So people just went out there to see the house...how they lived?" Scully surmises. 

"Yes. But, everything in the house was for sale. Everything. I think that surprised some. And how good the prices were. The Hagermans didn't have kids. So, we had to sell everything. We were afraid people wouldn't come after what had happened, so I guess we underpriced a lot." 

"What happened?" It's Mulder's turn to ask. 

"Oh. I thought you knew. I thought THAT was why you were here. Well," Ms. Stewart continues, a bit uncomfortable. "They did not just die together, peacefully. No. It seems Mr. Hagerman must have been abusive to his wife. She had, apparently, had enough and shot him before she shot herself." She shudders a bit while relating this. 

Mulder and Scully exchange glances. 

"We did end up with a lot of stuff left, after all. It's still at the house. Wanna see it?" 

Mulder looks up sharply. "Yes. When can we go?" 

Scully looks at Mulder, mildly surprised at his eagerness. 

"Right now. I don't have another sale until the weekend. I can take you." 

Hagerman House 

Melanie Stewart exits her car, which is parked in the driveway of a large, Victorian home. Mulder and Scully climb out of the car parked behind her. 

"Nice house," Scully remarks. 

"It is isn't it?" Ms. Stewart agrees. "By the way, you never did tell me why you're so interested in this estate sale." 

Scully throws Mulder a sidelong glance. He acts as though he doesn't see it and explains to Ms. Stewart, "It's related to one of our cases. There's information that a suspect purchased some items at this sale." 

"Oh...What items? I could check that out for you. We have a list of all items purchased and the buyers," Ms. Stewart offers as they walk to the house. 

"Perhaps later. Right now, I'd like to take a look at the house and the sale items," Mulder replies, as they reach the front door. 

The house is very large with intricate gingerbread work on the porch columns. The front door is very impressive, with a stained glass insert and a brass kick plate. Ms. Stewart uses a key to unlock the door. She opens the door and enters, followed by the agents. 

"We've sold most of the furniture. We haven't been able to sell any of the bedroom furniture, though, from ANY of the bedrooms." 

"Why is that?" Scully asks. 

"Well, they were found in their bedroom according to the police." 

Mulder nods his head in understanding. "Mind if we look around?" 

"No, go ahead. I need to make some phone calls. I'll just be outside," Ms. Stewart explains as she steps towards the door and leaves. 

Mulder and Scully are a bit a shocked by her swift departure. 

"Just like you last Christmas, huh, Scully?" 

"What?!" Scully asks, confused. 

"You couldn't get out of THAT house fast enough, either." 

Scully doesn't reply. She gives Mulder a withering look before walking past him across the foyer. 

Mulder smiles and moves upstairs. He enters what appears to have been the master bedroom. All the furniture is still there. In fact, nothing looks like it's been touched. He moves to the closets and notes they are both full. He makes a "what the hell" face and grabs a piece of clothing from the closet. 

"Hey, Scully!" he calls. 

"Mulder? Where are you?" 

"Second floor, master bedroom." 

When Scully arrives, she is shocked to see Mulder wearing a woman's pink sweater, one that is way too small for him. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she asks, trying to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully. 

"Like it, Scully? Would this help me move on up at the Bureau? It worked before, years ago, right?" 

"Mulder...why?" 

"I think these clothes have an aura left behind by the former owners, the Hagermans. That aura is causing others to act on their behalf." 

He stops and notes the complete disbelief on Scully's face. "It is held in Eastern religion that, once a person dies, the aura moves to the next level. Not unlike the Christian belief that the soul proceeds to heaven, hell, or purgatory after death. But, in Eastern religion, sometimes the aura must be helped along its journey. Or, it has a job to finish. So, it stays behind for a while before it moves on and, according to some, is reincarnated." 

"So, the clothes have the auras?" 

"Not JUST the clothes, but the furniture, books, appliances, everything. But those things closest to the body would have the strongest aura. The clothes may be strongest." 

"But, Mulder, wouldn't your theory mean it should have an effect on you?" 

"Yeah, well, maybe she didn't really like this sweater..." He grabs some of her necklaces out of the top drawer of the dresser. He stops. Again, no reaction. So, he grabs more of Mrs. Hagerman's clothes. He puts on, with some difficulty, a skirt: it won't zip but hangs on his hips, instead. He follows this with a hat and, finally tries to stuff his feet into her shoes. 

Scully is laughing quietly and shaking her head by now. "Mulder... you're crazy!" 

Mulder makes a face then grabs one of Mr. Hagerman's suit coats and throws it on Scully. 

"You're the scientist. You get to be part of the experiment, too," he tells her. 

Scully is startled by his action, but continues smiling. However, a minute later, her expression suddenly becomes very serious. She grabs Mulder and throws him to the bed. 

Mulder is completely taken off guard. The shoes and hat scatter to the floor as they fly off him. After landing face down on the bed, he manages to turn himself over quickly. 

Scully is staring at him intently; her expression is unreadable. She is breathing hard. 

She moves towards Mulder and raises her arms slightly. 

Mulder tries to determine what she's doing. 

She raises a hand and hits Mulder squarely on the jaw. She proceeds to pommel him. 

Mulder manages to fight back some as he falls to the floor. 

She jumps on top of him and continues beating him. 

Mulder rolls them over, pinning her to the floor. He wrestles with her until he gets the jacket off her. 

Scully fights Mulder, relentlessly, until he removes the jacket. Then, her eyes open wide and she asks, angrily, "Mulder?! What is this? What are you doing on top of me?" 

Mulder sighs and rolls off her. He props himself against the bed. Scully sits up. It is only now that she notices his jaw is red. 

"What happened?" she asks. 

"You've got a wicked left," Mulder answers, rubbing his jaw. "And your right ain't too bad, either." 

"What?! I hit you?!" 

Mulder nods, continuing to soothe his injuries. 

"Why?!" she asks, incredulous. 

"That's what I'd like to know. I think it has something to do with this," he explains as he picks up the jacket he pulled off Scully and tosses it across the room. 

"Excuse me." 

Ms. Stewart, calling to them from the door, startles them. 

"Whenever you're ready to go back, I'll lock up," she tells them. 

Mulder and Scully look at her, then turn back to look at each other. Mulder fingers the skirt. 

Ms. Stewart exhales sharply through her nose and walks backs out the door. 

Love Inn Humboldt, N.J. That evening 

Scully knocks on the motel room door. Mulder, who's holding an ice pack to his jaw, greets her. 

"Still, Mulder?" Scully asks as she enters. 

"Just following doctor's orders," he answers as he closes the door. 

"That was four hours ago. Is it still hurting?" 

"Yes," Mulder says. He winces as she removes the ice pack and sets it on the dresser. She checks his jaw and cheeks. 

"What's the diagnosis? Will I live?" 

"Yeah, Mulder, you'll live," Scully says as she stands on tiptoe to see his forehead. "Much to Kersh's regret....I think you can do without the ice, now." 

She takes off her coat and hands him a file. He looks at her quizzically. 

"It's the coroner's report on the Hagermans' deaths." 

Mulder reads it quietly for a minute as Scully gets a drink of water. 

"This is how Ms. Stewart said it happened," Mulder says after he finishes reading the report. 

"Yes it is," Scully says. 

Mulder looks at her. "But, something's not right here." 

Scully's mouth goes into a flat line. "The summation is inconsistent with the evidence. The coroner's investigation was conducted poorly. In fact, I found out that they had an interim coroner at the time. He was a family practitioner in town. Their previous coroner had just passed away and this was the only doctor they could get to do the job, until they could advertise and hire another one. I don't know why they didn't get a coroner from another town..." 

"So, the husband killed the wife then killed himself." It's not a question. 

Scully looks up; her brow is furrowed. "How'd you come to that conclusion so quickly Mulder?" 

He gestures to clothes strewn all over one of the beds. The leather jacket worn by the Allens is there as well. 

"The clothes, Scully. You proved it yourself this afternoon." 

Scully frowns and turns away. 

"Scully, an aura is a reflection of one's life force. It comes from the Greek, avra, a breeze. It emerges from the prana, the breath of life according to Indian beliefs. Russian scientists have referred to it as the bioplasm. It surrounds a person and can be used to explain medical conditions and moods. People can be trained to read auras." 

"Scientists have attempted to use equipment to detect auras, Mulder. This equipment can detect minute energy levels. No one has ever been able to detect one. EVER. And as far as reading auras is concerned, it has been stated that reading auras is something on the order of reading Rorschach tests: it is highly subjective and unsubstantiated." 

Mulder is not convinced. "You saw one yourself, Scully. We used Kirlian photography in the Leonard Betts case. It showed, from just his head, the aura of his body. You saw that with your own eyes. Auras do exist. And that is what is making people act out the will of the aura. Mr. Hagerman died in an act of hate and violence. His aura was left in that state." 

Scully is growing increasingly agitated throughout Mulder's diatribe. At the mention of the Betts' case, she looks at Mulder with alarm that quickly turns to anger. She reaches for a sweater from the bed and puts it on. It swallows her small frame. 

"There, Mulder. I'm wearing a piece of clothing, which you say is aura-filled. See! No violent behavior! No weirdness at all!" 

"Very scientific, DR. Scully. That proves everything, right? What about last night? You hit me. Why? Because you wanted to get back at me for all the things I've put you through? I wouldn't blame you for that, but I don't think that's why it happened." He throws the file down on a chair, then turns back to her. "God, Scully! Why can't you just believe? Why.." 

He stops as he notes Scully is looking at him intently and is walking towards him. He's a bit wary. 

"What?" 

Her expression is soft, but remains focused on him. She shakes her head slowly and leans in. 

"What?" he asks, clearly baffled by the mood change. 

She reaches up and gently touches his jaw. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or to get you all upset." 

"Scully?" Mulder asks in a low voice. 

"Don't be upset. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." 

He looks confused. She smiles faintly and leans in closer. Mulder's eyes widen as he realizes what she's about to do. Scully focuses on his lips and moves closer. She closes her eyes as she kisses his bruised jaw. 

Mulder moans a bit before he grabs Scully firmly by her shoulders and pushes her back. She opens her eyes, shocked, and looks up at him. Hurt shows in her eyes, then. Mulder searches her eyes for several seconds before he releases her shoulders. He yanks off the sweater and throws it back to the bed. He looks back at Scully, whose eyes are closed. 

She opens her eyes and looks around, confused. 

"Mulder? What just happened?" 

"You just proved my theory, I think. Or was it your intention to seduce me tonight?" 

Scully's hand shoots up to her mouth as she closes her eyes. Her expression is pained. 

She exhales and lowers her hand from her mouth. "Mulder... I'm sorry. I... God! Twice in one day... How...I just...How..." She stumbles. 

"Scully!...Scully!" Mulder gets her attention as he again grabs her shoulders, not as forceful this time. His eyes dance for a second. Then a big grin breaks his face. "It was good for me. Was it good for you?" 

Scully face breaks into a grin and she's able to meet his eyes, again. She plops down on the bed and is quiet for several minutes. Mulder sits down in a chair across from her and waits. 

Finally, she says, "Okay... We know it's possible, Mulder. BUT, how do we use this to explain their behavior? What judge and jury would believe this?!" 

Mulder shrugs his shoulders. He opens and closes his mouth several times, searching for words. "I don't know, Scully. Hey, maybe you could demonstrate again for the judge?" he finally says as he quickly raises his eyebrows several times. 

Federal Courthouse Washington, D.C. 

"Mr. Johnson, how does your client plead?" the judge asks. 

"Your honor, my client has no previous record of ANY crime," Mr. Johnson, Tricia Allen's attorney answers. 

The courtroom is packed and reporters line the back wall. The doors open and Mulder and Scully enter. Mulder moves quickly up the aisle. 

"She has no clear recollection of this incident. Therefore, we must pl..." Johnson is cut off as Mulder grabs his arm. He turns to face Mulder. "What the..." 

"We need to talk...NOW!" Mulder insists. 

"I'm in the middle of a case. Who are you?" Johnson asks, confused. 

"We're FBI agents," Scully answers. "May we have a moment, please?" 

"Mr. Johnson, what is going on here?" the judge asks. 

"Did you find out it's all a practical joke, like I said?" Tricia Allen queries from her seat next to Johnson. 

"This is VERY important information about this case," Mulder implores. 

"Mr. Johnson?" the judge asks louder. 

Johnson frowns, then turns to face the judge. "Your honor, I'd like to request a brief recess. Apparently, these FBI agents have new information pertinent to this case." 

"FBI? Don't we have the results of their preliminary investigation already?" the prosecutor asks from his desk. His assistant is busy going through the stack of papers, looking for the FBI report. 

"IS this pertinent to this case?" the judge asks. 

"Your honor, we request a brief conference before this continues to inform you of our... information," Scully entreats. 

The judge considers this for a moment. "Alright. I want to see both counsels in my chambers. The FBI has a FEW minutes to present this new information." 

Judge's chambers 

"Auras?!" the judge asks, incredulous. "You interrupted my courtroom to tell us that auras are causing these people to commit crimes? Agents, I ought to throw your butts in jail for contempt!" 

"Sir, please, hear me out. There is scientific evidence that auras exist. These are pictures of auras taken using Kirlian photography. In fact, these," Mulder says as he puts photos on the judge's desk, "are photos of various pieces of clothing from the Hagermans'. It was from their estate that Mrs. Allen bought the leather jacket she wore the day of the shooting. Mr. Allen was wearing it at the fast food place AND the son was wearing it when he trashed the Arlington police station." 

"Clothing?!" the federal attorney asks. 

"Yes," Scully answers. 

Mulder continues. "The clothing contains the aura, the life force, of its previous owner. Mrs. Allen bought a leather jacket that belonged to Mr. Hagerman, who killed his wife then killed himself. That mental instability and violent tendency is present in his aura, which remains on objects that were close to him." 

The judge looks at Mulder and Scully for several seconds, making them uncomfortable, before replying, "FBI must now stand for Federal Bureau of the Idiotic! This is too unbelievable! You stop this hearing for such drivel?! Agent Mulder, this is beyond ridiculous! Agent...Scully, you haven't said much. Are these your conclusions as well?" 

Scully, still uncomfortable, answers, "Sir, I can understand how incredible this must sound. But, I do support Agent Mulder's conclusions. This may not be quantifiable, but it is... the best explanation we have. I am at a loss to explain the scientific nature of this, but it does explain this family's sudden embarkation on a crime spree. They have no prior records... " 

"Agents, I again ask...what proof of this can you offer?" 

Scully looks up at Mulder, surrender beginning to creep onto her face. 

Mulder sets his jaw and explains, "Sir, many believe the aura, the life force, moves on when the body dies. However, sometimes, it remains behind and must be helped on its way. The aura must be released from this world..." 

"Your honor! Do we have to listen to this... for lack of a better word...crap?! This is ridiculous and totally frivolous!" the prosecutor interrupts. 

Mulder is agitated at this. But, continues, "We have to ensure it is released. These people are not responsible for their actions. The actions were the actions of Wayne Hagerman...the LATE Wayne Hagerman." 

The attorneys begin snickering. 

"Agent, Mulder....this court does not have the time for this," the judge admonishes, stifling a laugh. 

"Sir, I understand that you need to resume the hearing. But, I felt that you had to hear ALL of the evidence before ruling. I know of no legal precedent for this. But, Mrs. Allen did not do this. A dead man perpetrated this act. To punish Mrs. Allen would be wrong." 

As Mulder finishes, both attorneys and the judge give in to their laughs. Mulder lowers his head, deflecting the insults. 

Scully's mouth his tight and her brow is furrowed. She is quickly becoming enraged by the laughter. She grabs two pieces of clothing from the pile Mulder brought in to show them. She tosses a woman's robe at the prosecutor and the leather jacket at the judge. Both are startled. Mulder looks over at Scully, trying to read her face. The judge examines the jacket. 

"So, this is the dreaded demon jacket!" he declares as the others laugh harder. "According to your theory, then, if I wear this, I'd go out and shoot at pedestrians on the Mall...is that right?" he asks, still laughing and putting the jacket on. 

The prosecutor says, through laughs, "Well, for the SCIENTIFIC experiment, why not?" He dons the robe. 

All three of them are laughing uncontrollably. Mulder and Scully watch the judge and attorney intently. 

The judge gets up from his desk and walks over to a bookcase. "Agents, this is reprehensible... that you would bring such frivolous and unsubstantiated claims to this court..." the judge stops briefly as he fingers a baseball bat that's leaning against the bookcase. "This will be reported to your superiors, I assure you." 

Mulder glances at Scully, apologetically. 

"And you will never do such as this again," the judge's voice raises as he spins around and slams the baseball bat into the chair next to Mulder. 

Mulder leaps back, his eyes wide. Scully jumps, as well. 

"Sir?!" she yells. 

"This is such horseshit! FBI agents bringing this to my court!" he punctuates this, again, by slamming the bat into the table next to where Mulder's standing. 

Mulder leaps back towards the bookcase. 

Scully pleads, again, "Sir, just put the bat down, PLEASE! There is no need..." 

She doesn't get to finish as the bat flies again, this time it hits Mulder's right shoulder after it breaks two shelves. Mulder grunts in pain and falls to his knees. Scully rushes over to check his shoulder. But instead of tending to his wounds, she has to pull him out of the path of the baseball bat. The bat hits the bookshelf, demolishing three more shelves. 

"Sir! Take off the jacket!" Mulder shouts, cradling his injured arm. 

"Stop this!" Scully yells. She turns to Johnson, who's been sitting in his chair, clearly petrified. "Go get help, NOW!" 

Johnson doesn't move. The judge moves closer to the agents. 

"GO!!" Scully yells at Johnson. He finally leaps to his feet and moves to the door. 

He's stopped as the judge wields the bat into the wall in front of him, blocking his path and putting a large hole in the wall. 

"Nobody's going anywhere!" the judge says loud and clear. 

Johnson becomes frozen in place. Scully and Mulder have taken the opportunity to move away from the judge and towards cover: his desk. Mulder is still in pain, holding his arm across his chest. 

The judge turns back to where he'd left them. "Where the hell are you?!" He turns and spots them crawling towards his desk. 

"You will pay for this," he states as he approaches and raises the bat over his head. 

Scully answers this by pulling out her gun and aiming at him. 

"You think that'll stop me?!" the judge asks mockingly. He laughs loudly. He wriggles the bat, like a batter aiming at a fast ball. 

Scully stares at him, and releases the safety. Mulder winces and watches intently. 

The judge begins to bring the bat down towards the agents. But, the forward motion is stopped as the prosecutor grabs the bat. 

"Don't do this. Please.... just calm down. It will be alright," the prosecutor pleads in a small voice. 

"What the hell?" the judge asks loudly. "Get your hands off!" 

The prosecutor's eyes show fear, but his hands hold the bat tightly. "No! You let go! Let go of everything! This has to stop now! Let it go!" 

The judge looks hard at the attorney. He releases the bat. The attorney places the bat out of the judge's reach. 

"Good... now just clam down and let everything go. It's time..." the attorney's calming words are cut off as the judge reaches for his throat. 

Mulder and Scully jump up as fast as they can and yank the robe and the Jacket the men. 

Fifteen minutes later, they are still in the judge's chambers. The judge is sitting behind his desk and is pouring himself another glass of whiskey. 

"Want another?" the judge asks both attorneys. 

The prosecutor empties his glass and holds it out for more. 

Johnson shakes his head. "I better slow down. Even if we are through for the day." 

Scully has immobilized Mulder's arm in a sling made out a golf towel the judge gave them. 

"Mulder, I want to get you to a hospital soon to set this right." 

"Soon, Scully. I want to see what's gonna happen here." 

As the judge empties his glass, he looks at Mulder and Scully sitting on his couch. He places the glass on his desk and stares at the blotter for several beats. Finally, he looks back to the agents. 

"Agents, I have to apologize for my behavior. I can't explain what happened here..." 

"It was the aura," Mulder interjects. 

The judge looks at him sharply. Then he shrugs. "WHATEVER it was, I am sorry. Agent Mulder, I will pay whatever medical bills you incur from this. I just can't understand what..." The judge trails off as he stares in the distance, his face troubled. Then, he focuses on the robe and jacket, lying on top of a pile of clothes, on a chair. He looks down at his desk, putting his head in his hands. 

The prosecutor pours himself another glass of whiskey. 

"Hey, you'd better slow down," Johnson cautions him. 

"Back off! We aren't going back to court 'til tomorrow. Just nurse your whiskey! You weren't..... momentarily possessed!" the prosecutor fires back. 

The judge looks at the prosecutor. He considers his remarks for a couple minutes. "Agent Mulder, you contend what happened here was that the auras caused us to behave in such a ...bizarre manner?" 

Mulder looks up at the judge, but the judge is looking out the window. "Yes." 

The judge brings his hands up and rubs his face, as if this would erase the last hour. 

"Sir," Scully interrupts the judge's thoughts. "I'd like to get Agent Mulder to the hospital for X-rays...if we're finished here." 

The judge lowers his hands and looks forward, considering this. 

"This cannot be used as a defense. It is inadmissible." 

"And all evidence shows her doing it," the prosecutor adds. 

The judge shakes his head. 

Mulder looks down, a bit defeated. 

"Sir, may we go?" Scully asks again. 

"Yes, go," the judge answers. 

FBI Headquarters Next morning 10:22 

Scully arrives at her desk to find Mulder's desk in the same condition as the previous days. She sighs deeply as she turns on her computer and grabs for her coffee mug. But, her mug is not next to the monitor, where she keeps it. She scans her desk for it. 

"Morning, sunshine! Cup of java?" Mulder startles her. His right arm is in a sling, an orthopedic one. 

She spins around. "Jesus, Mulder!" 

"What? Little jumpy 'til that fist cup, Scully? Creamer, no sugar..." Mulder says as he sets her coffee mug on her desk. 

"Where's yours, Mulder?" she asks, observing he can only carry one cup. 

"Right here," he answers as he sits at his desk and picks up the mug sitting on his desk. He toasts Scully and takes a drink. 

She smiles, "Thanks." 

"Welcome." 

"Mulder, how'd you sleep?" 

"What? The arm? 'Bout the same as usual." 

Scully acknowledges this by nodding her head as she sits down at her desk and sips the coffee. 

"The judge called me this morning, Scully." 

Scully looks surprised. 

"He apologized AGAIN. Then, thanked us for our input. He told me the Allens would be very grateful. He said Mr. Allen's already been released since the fast food place didn't want to press charges. They didn't want to be linked in any way to a terrorism case, apparently. And the son has been released to his father. He, ALSO, said you provided them with some information that will most likely allow them to close the case without using the aura info. What was that all about? I had to act like I knew what he was talking about." 

"I would've called you, but I knew you needed the rest, Mulder. You were on those pain killers..." 

"WHAT did you find, Scully?" 

"Tricia Allen's tox screens came back with some interesting data. She was on TWO prescription medicines for a sinus infection: an anti-biotic and a decongestant combined with an antihistamine. Also, apparently she had trouble sleeping the night before and took a Tylenol PM, which also contains an antihistamine. Those medications taken together can cause some adverse reactions including dementia... in rare cases." 

Mulder just stares at her for a minute. 

Scully drinks her coffee. 

"So, that's it? Tricia Allen's off the hook?" 

"Apparently the judge feels this is admissible and will allow the court to dismiss the case." 

"He finds this more plausible than auras?" 

"I didn't say that Mulder. HE said admissible." 

Mulder shakes his head. And exhales in a semi-laugh. 

"Mulder," Scully calls. "About what happened in New Jersey... I still can't explain it. I mean, it just doesn't seem.... Mulder, I'm sorry. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry about hitting you and... the other...thing..." 

Mulder deflects her, "Scully, stop apologizing. Besides, I'm on pain killers right now and if you keep this up, I might act.... impulsively!" 

Scully meets his gaze briefly before taking a drink of her coffee. 

He glances around the room. Other agents are working at their desks diligently. His gaze stops on the wall clock. 

"Damn! Come on, Scully!" 

Scully nearly chokes on the coffee she just sipped. "Wha... Mulder, where are we going?" 

"Kersh wants to see us...at 10:30." 

The clock reads 10:35. 

Kersh's office 

As Mulder and Scully enter his office, Kersh looks up. 

"Agents, please," he says as he gestures to the front of his desk. 

"Sir," Scully begins but Kersh cuts her off. 

"Agent Scully, spare me your apologies and rational objections. I want the two of you to hear me this time. You seem to forget our conversations as soon as you leave this office. You are federal officers. Agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. As such, you are to conduct yourself in a professional manner. You are to act in such capacity in all investigations wherever you are. The public judges us by our behavior. This must always be kept in mind, by ALL agents. This can pose a dilemma for some partnerships, particularly male- female partnerships." 

At this both Mulder and Scully look up, startled. 

"Sir," Scully asks again. "What is the problem? We were investigating a terrorism case. It was ASSIGNED to us." 

"I'm not discussing that, Agent Scully. Not directly." 

"Then, what is this about?" Mulder inquires. 

"It's about your behavior while conducting your investigation in New Jersey." 

Scully and Mulder look at each other, surprised. 

Kersh opens a file folder on his desk and reads the paper inside. 

"A real estate agent, Mrs. Stewart, reported that she brought you to a house because you were investigating an estate sale. However, she said she found you two lying on the floor. Agent Mulder was wearing a woman's dress and Agent Scully looked..." He reads from the report, "rumpled." 

"It wasn't a dress," Mulder interjects. 

Kersh looks over his glasses at him. Then, he looks back down at the report. 

"She reports you were wrestling on the floor and that Agent Mulder's face was red and bruised." 

Kersh looks up at Mulder, clearly noting the bruises there. Mulder looks down at his feet. Scully looks at Kersh in disbelief. 

"In addition, Christy Love, the proprietor of the Love Inn states that when she arrived to check on the heater in your room, Agent Mulder, she observed through the window you and Agent Scully kissing." 

"Sir," Scully interrupts, a sharp edge to her voice. "What is the accusation here?" 

Scully fixes her gaze on Kersh. Mulder's gaze moves from Scully to Kersh. 

After several minutes, Kersh says evenly, "No accusations, agents. Just... stay away from the bizarre." 

Mulder and Scully realize they've been dismissed and leave his office. They walk down the hall in silence. They pass other offices and continue walking in silence until they reach the elevator. 

Mulder pushes the button for the elevator and they make brief eye contact before Scully looks away. She lightly taps her hands on her pants as they wait for the doors to open. Finally, the doors do open. Scully proceeds onto the car. 

"We must conduct ourselves professionally at all times. Even behind closed doors?" Mulder asks as he follows her. 

"We must stay way from the bizarre, Mulder," she quotes as she pushes the button for their floor. 

Mulder glances at her as the doors close. 

"Big piles of manure." 

The faint sounds of laughter can be heard. 

The End 

******************************************************************** I hope you enjoyed it! Please send feedback to spkyteach@aol.com. ThanX!!!! 

Research credits: Skeptics' Dictionary: http://www.dcn.davis.ca.us/~btcarrol/skeptic/auras.html Mining Co. Aura Links: http://www.newage.miningco.com/msub1203.htm The Spiritual Dictionary: http://www.onthenet.com.au/~kiradive/spiritual.html Otherplane:Beyond Imagination - Aura: http://otherplane.com/para/auradex.htm Dr. Koop's Community: http://drkoop.com Johns Hopkins InteliHealth: http://www.intelihealth.com 


End file.
